A Changed Beginning
by InhumanCT
Summary: Harry Potter is not sent to the Dursleys but to the Jones when Snape reveals that Lily had an eldest sister. And what happens when this new Harry Potter meets a mysterious girl named Eliza Black when he enters the Hogwarts Express? On Indefinite Hiatus
1. Prologue

Author: I do not ow-

Mad-Eye Moody: Constant Vigilance!

SMTT: What the hell are you doing here? You are not coming in this chapter! And I have no time for your crap!

Mad-Eye Moody: There is ALWAYS time for Constant Vigi-

Author : *Fires Tommy Gun in Moody's face* As I was saying before I was interrupted, I do Not own Harry Potter. Please enjoy this story

* * *

><p>The Magic community was celebrating the fall of Voldemort but Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater and spy was mourning. It had been a week since the Dark Lord had fallen. It had been a week since the Potters had been attacked. It had been a week since the love of his life had died.<p>

When he had joined the Dark-Lord, he had been blinded by his false opinion that he could win _her_ back. He had been faithful the dark lord, torturing, killing and spying for him. He had thought that he had been on the 'right' side. He had thought that the truth had been with Voldemort. The Dark Lord had promised the Death Eaters that once he would rule, they could have any woman they wished. This was the fact that had assured his blind devotion to the Dark Lord.

However, that had been an illusion. He himself had given the Dark Lord the reason to attack the Potters and to kill his love. Once the Dark Lord had decided to attack them, Snape had run to Dumbledore, begging for him to save his flower. Begging for him to save the reason he lived for. Dumbledore had tried but he had failed and Lily had been murdered by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had then, due to what Dumbledore had described as blood wards, been destroyed when he tried to kill Potter's brat.

The boy, Harry Potter, was before him, sleeping in a cot in the centre of the infirmary. The boy had green eyes. The same shade as that of the killing curse and as that of his mother's eyes. Snape knew that it was the child of Potter and that he should hate him but, as Dumbledore had said, was Harry not also the child of Lily? Lily whom he had loved and who he would continue to love.

Looking at the one who had defeated the Dark Lord, Snape made his decision. In his mind, safe behind his Occlumency walls, he swore upon his magic and his life that he would always help this boy and that he would always do what was in his best interests.

Snape rose from his position and headed towards the office of the headmaster. He knew he could not keep the boy. Dumbledore had told him about how the Dark Lord had found a way to be immortal. If he raised the boy, he would not be able to spy on the Dark Lord when he came back. Moreover, the blood wards would be active and thus be able to protect Harry only if someone blood related to Lily lived with the boy. He knew that Dumbledore would try to put Harry in the hands of Petunia, Lily's magic hating sister. But he had a more viable alternative and he would propose it to Dumbledore.

When he arrived at the steps leading to the Headmaster's office, he saw that the doors were still open. He walked up the stairs. Snippets of a heated argument between Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall reached his ears.

"By Merlin! Albus, you have gone mad. Petunia hates anything magic and her husband even more. They would mistreat the child. You cannot possibly leave him there."

"The blood wars are the only way to protect the child. Minerva, this has to be done for the Greater Good!"

When he reached the room, he saw Dumbledore in his regal chair arguing with his deputy, both at school and at the Order. A young Fawkes was sitting on his perch. He had, a week before the fall of the Dark Lord, again saved Dumbledore from a killing curse by swallowing it.

"Albus what do you mean for the Greater Good? Keeping a chi-"

"If I may?" said Severus after using a sound magnifying charm on his throat, interrupting Minerva McGonagall's ranting.

The witch and the wizard turned to look at him. Seeing he had their attention, he cancelled the charm and continued.

"Albus, you know about Petunia but do you know Rose, Lily's other sister?"

"Other sister?" asked Dumbledore. When he had come to give Lily her letter, no one had mentioned about the Evans having another daughter.

"When Lily was eight, her eldest sister Rose aged 16 eloped to France. She knew about Lily's magic and was never against it. Lily even wrote to her about once a week. Perhaps she may suit the requirements of both of you?"

-000oOo00-

A week later, two wizards dressed in identical green robes apparated before a manor in France. They saw a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties tending to a rose bush.

"Mrs. Jones?" asked the older man, surprising the woman.

The woman quickly drew a revolver from her pocket and pointed it at them. She knew from her sister that while wizards could kill with a flick of their wands, without them, they were defenseless. As such, in this state, she could kill both of them before they drew their wands.

"Who are you? Death eaters?"

"I assure you that we are not." replied the younger man

"The last time I got a letter from Lily, she told me that you were one of _them_, Severus" said the woman, recognizing the younger man.

"He is or rather, was my spy in the Death eater ranks" said the old man vouching for Severus

"And who might you be?" asked the woman

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

The woman was not convinced. Her sister had told her of how wizards could use charms and potions to change their physical appearance.

"Swear on your magic that you are who you say."

The men complied. The woman, finally trusting them, lowered her weapon and asked them to enter her house. They went inside. The wizards met with her husband and explained everything to the couple.

-000oOo00-

Three days later, Severus Snape apparated to the front of the house, with a wrapped Harry in his hands.

He knocked at the door and it was opened by Rose Jones.

"Here is Harry James Potter, your nephew" he said, handing the baby to Lily's sister. He had grown accustomed to help Poppy to care for the boy. He had already left some toys he had bought for Harry earlier today and was now delivering the boy.

"You will be coming to visit Harry , right Severus?" asked Rose

"Yes, but I need to go now, got a trial to attend" he replied.

"Good luck for your new job_, Professor_"

"Thanks and take good care of Harry" replied Snape before apparating away to just outside the wards of Hogwarts.

Seeing the multiple Auror wands bearing down on him, he raised his hands. He knew that Dumbledore had orchestrated his capture and would free him at the trial.

-000oOo00-

Miles away, a woman was moving out of her 'home' with tears in her eyes.

A year ago, her husband had brought her here. He had told her that it was for the safety of herself and their newborn daughter. He had told her that he did not know what could happen in the war and that this was the only place where they would be safe. He had told her that he would come back for her after the war. How foolish she had been to believe his promises!

Three days ago, she had been shocked to the core when she had seen the heading of the wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet. She had not believed her eyes. All her hopes for living a peaceful life with her husband and her daughter had been shattered. She had at first thought that they had been mistaken. However, she saw the evidence and read the words spoken by Dumbledore himself, she had been convinced.

Her shock had turned to sorrow for now she knew that the person she had married had been a liar, a betrayer, a murderer. She had loved him but he had obviously only used her as a way to seem to be against the Dark Lord. She was grateful that he had been found out as she knew that if he came back he would kill her and her daughter for she was a muggleborn witch.

She was now returning to her parent's home. She would break all ties with the Magical World. After all, she could not live in such a world of betrayals. She looked at the sleeping form of her daughter who was in a child trolley. She would work in the muggle world and raise her daughter there. She had taken only her wand for all the other objects she owned reminded her too much of him.

A few hours later she reached her parent's house. She had informed them the previous day that she would return there along with her daughter to live with them. She knocked on the door and it was opened by her gleaming mother. The latter welcomed her to the house. Her mother took her daughter in her arms and started fussing on her.

She went to her room after leaving her daughter with her mother. There, she cried out all her tears. Then, she stashed her wand in one of her drawers. As much as she wanted to break it, it could one day help her to defend herself or her family. She had already memorized what she would say when they asked about _him_. For her, _he_ was dead. She dried her tears using her handkerchief and headed downstairs.

Her father had just returned home. He greeted her with great enthusiasm for he had not seen her for more than a year. Their reunion was interrupted by her child who started to cry. She fed her daughter and then rocked her to sleep. After she had put her baby to sleep, she took her lunch with her parents.

After a while of awkward silence, her father asked the question she had been waiting for.

"Mira, where is your husband?"

"He has been killed," she said in a surprisingly calm voice, "He has been murdered by a dark wizard named _Sirius Black_"

* * *

><p>AN

If you want to know about the release dates for other chapters, please take a look at my profile.


	2. Of Wands and a Mystery Girl

Author: Today as guest for the disclaimers, we have nymphadora Tonks

Tonks: What did you just call me?

It your name

Tonks:*Grinns evily* Imperio! The author does not own Harry Potter... or his will

* * *

><p>-00oOo00-<p>

Ten Years Later

"Harry, come here, you haven't taken your breakfast yet!" yelled his mother.

Harry who was practicing the levitation spell stowed his wands away in his drawer and ran down the stairs. He quickly ate the bread his mother had prepared before he rushed back to his room. He looked again at what he would bring to his first trip to Diagon Alley. His 5000-galleon purse was there along with his green wizarding robes which his uncle had bought for him for his birthday along with a cauldron and a pair of dragon-skin gloves. He put on his wrist holsters and inserted his two wands in them.

He was about to try to comb his messy hair when he heard the doorbell ring. He again ran down the stairs, only to find that his mother had already opened the door and let his uncle in. He jumped on his uncle who crushed him in a bear hug.

"Uncle Sev, I ai-air" he gasped.

His uncle put him down.

" I see that you are quite fit, though I bet you've slacked in practicing magic, haven't you?"

Harry jerked his hands, sending his wands from his holsters into his hands.

"Duel, Uncle Sev?" he asked

"No! The last time you two had dueled in here, my sofa was destroyed! I will skin both of you if I see even one wand in here" interrupted his mother, glaring at them.

Both Harry and his uncle cringed. The last time, their ears had been ringing for a day after the incident.

"Aw. Mum, you're no fun." Pleaded the boy

"No! Else you are grounded!" said his mother before turning to his uncle, "And you Severus, stop encouraging him!"

"OK. Now, Harry, have you got everything you need?"

"Yes, but why can't I bring my wands?" he said, waving the objects in question

"These wands are not perfect fits. And when Ollivander will take the measurements of your wand, he would see them. What did I say about being cunning?"

"Fine, I'm coming in a few minutes" replied the boy grumpily before heading to his room.

Half an hour later, Severus Snape exited the house followed by a pudgy faced, dark haired boy with blue eyes, no scars and without glasses. Severus took his hand and apparated away, to Diagon Alley.

-00oOo00-

The boy and his Uncle appeared at the Diagon alley apparition point.

"Now, lets go to Madam Malkins first. You will take too much time to try on your clothes and we have to be back before three or your mother is going to skin me alive" said the Hogwarts Professor.

Harry looked at him with indignation

"It was not me who took a whole hour choosing which gel to buy when we were in New York"

"That was different. Now follow me" snapped Severus, hiding his embarrassment.

The two went to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'.

"Buy your wizard robes. I shall buy the books" said Severus, before heading to one of the book shops.

Harry entered the shop where he was greeted by Madam Malkin herself. He explained that he was a first year and that he was looking for two sets of wizarding robes, a winter coat and a pointed hat. Madam Malkin measured him and told him to wait for her to re-size the clothes for him.

When he sat down, he noticed a pale-faced boy who was already sitting on one of the chairs. He immediately recognized him as Draco Malfoy.

"Quite a pleasant surprise to see you here, Heir Malfoy" he said

The boy looked at him in shock. It was rare for a wizard to address him as such and now, a first year had done it. Draco was convinced that the boy was the heir of an important house though he did not recognize him.

"Good Morning. And who might you be?"

"I'm James, from France. Your name bears quite a reputation around the world." Answered Harry

"Ah. I am pleased to make your acquaintance then"

"You will be in your first year at Hogwarts this year, won't you?"

"Yes, its an unfortunate case that there are so many of _them_ this year, isn't it?

"You mean the muggleborns? "

"Yes. I wish I could take my broom at Hogwarts. The rule preventing first years from having them is so despicable!" said the heir Malfoy.

Harry was about to reply but Madam Malkin came in the room, and called on Draco to take his robes. Minutes later, it was Harry's turn to take his robes and he paid by retrieving money from his magical purse. He had started using this magic purse which was linked to his trust vault as he didn't frankly like the goblins and their carts.

Whjen he exited the shop he saw that Severus was waiting outside. The man was speaking to malfoy Senior.

"So, the old man has put you as a guide for the first year mudbloods?"

"Yes, It is quite boring but, I need him to trust me, don't I" replied Severus.

The Lord Malfoy shrugged at the man with pity and marched away followed by his son. Harry joined his uncle who had a bag full of books. Harry knew that the Hogwarts professor had bought some additional books for Harry's training in dueling and mind magic. Both of them headed to the beast shop where Severus bought Harry a beautiful Snowy Owl. Then, to Harry's insistence, they went to the charmed objects shop where Harry bought some protective necklaces and a set of two-way hand magical pocket mirrors. Severus looked at him quizzing look. Harry just told him that it was for his personal protection.

Finally the two reached the wand shop, which was staffed by Ollivander himself. They entered the shop but found no-one inside.

"Ah. Severus, 10 and a half inches willow wand with black unicorn hair as core" said the creepy old man who suddenly appeared behind them, shocking and frightening them both.

The creepy old man looked and Harry before speaking

"Mr. Potter! I still remember your parent's wands. Your mother 10 and a quarter inches willow wand with unicorn hair as core. Good for charms work. Your Father 11 inches Mahogany wand with Dragon Heartstring as core. Good for Transfiguration. "

"How did you?" asked a confused Harry and an even more confused Severus Snape

"Oh. I don't like people keeping secrets from me so my wards temporarily disable any glamour or disillusionment when you enter my shop."

Harry looked at his uncle who saw that his features were really not protected by any glamour.

"You should enter your first year this September so you are getting your wand?"

"Yes, Sir" replied Harry.

The man put his measuring tape on the hand of his victim-er client. After doing some awkward measurements, it finally rested back onto the table.

"Now," said the creep as he brought a wand box, "Choose a wand from those"

Two hours and several exploding, snakish and feathery incidents later, Harry finally grabbed a phoenix feather wand and waved it, closing his eyes in anticipation for a disaster to happen. However, when no explosion resonated, Harry opened his eyes and saw that where he had waved the wand, there was a trail of red sparks.

"Ah. At least a partial fit. 11 inches holly with a phoenix tail feather. Quite surprising! This wand is brother to the one which gave you your scar. Anyway, I'll keep it here; you can at least have this if no other wand fits you. There was a witch who had come yesterday, same problem. Had to give her two wands. Her perfect fit was too powerful for an 11 year old." Said the man, with some regret. After all, he was the best wand maker and he could not afford his reputation to be tarnished.

Harry, on his side, recognized the problem for Gregorovitch and Thomson, the two wand makers who had given him his other wands, had also not been able to find a perfect match for him. Both of his other wands were 11 inches with dual cores. Gregorovitch had sold him one wand made of Vine with Horntail Heartstring and basilisk venom while Thompson had given him one made of yew with unicorn hair and phoenix tears as cores. Both of the wands were the best and most powerful wands ever crafted by the respective wand smiths.

He waited as the creepy wand maker went further inside the shop to find another wand. He came back after a few minutes with an elegant wooden box. He put it on the table and opened it. The inside of the wand had two wand stands, one of them empty. In the other stand lay a beautiful straight wand. It had a white crystal as a tip instead of being made only of wood.

"This is my best wand, 14 inches, teak and as core, the ground up scale of a leviathan."

Harry looked at him shocked. Leviathans were, even in the magic world, considered as a legend. The last 'Sighting' of a leviathan had been over three thousand years ago, when Merlin himself had battled one.

"Yes, this is a unique wand. Along with its brother, they make up the only wands made by Merlin himself. They were given, along with the knowledge of how to make wands to Olivfer Ollivander, the founding father of the Ollivander Family. They are said to match the power of the Deathstick itself. You may try it." Explained Ollivander

Harry, with his hand trembling grabbed the wand from its stand and waved it. Instead of a trail of sparks, the wand emitted a gold flash that dazzled Harry. When he regained his vision, he saw Ollivanders smiling at him.

"Well it _is_ a perfect match. But I will have to ask you to buy the phoenix wand too as this one is too powerful for you to use properly at this age." Said the man.

"Can I get a holster for them?" asked Harry

"Of course, wrist, ankle or hip?" asked Ollivanders

"Ankle for the teak one and hip for the holly" said Harry.

Few minutes later, Harry exited the shop with his holly wand on his hip at his teak one attached to his wrist. Severus was waiting outside, looking at his watch and then at the wand shop's entrance repeatedly. He heaved a relieved sigh when he saw his 'nephew' exit the shop. The boy walked to him.

"Is it okay?"he asked, looking warily at his nephew's hip-holstered wand.

"Yes, it _only _produced red sparks," answered Harry, "I got another one but I will show it to you at home."

Severus Snape accepted the answer without surprise. After all, the other wand makers had not found a perfect match for Harry. However, he did not like Ollivanders method. The others had used the wand tuning method to find Harry's best wand wood and core. The problems with Ollivander were the disastrous effects caused by using unmatched wands. Severus had stormed out after one of the wands had transfigured his hair into a mass of green snakes. Anyway, he had not expected the wand matching process to take so long. He would get thrashed by Rose once they got back.

-00oOo00-

_September First, King's Cross Station_

"…So, don't forget what I told you about your behavior at Hogwarts. And are your holsters disillusioned?" said Severus Snape

"Yes, Uncle Sev" replied Harry. He had heard the speech many a times.

They were before the entrance to King's Cross station. That would be the first time that Harry would take the Hogwarts Express. He was to use his glamour and fool the other children to think that he was a foreign wizard until he got to the sorting ceremony. Harry hugged his uncle before the latter disapparated away, back to Hogwarts.

Harry checked his belongings for the last time. All his four wands were with him, his yew and vine disillusioned at his wrists, and his teak at his ankle while his 'normal' wand was in his pocket. He still could not use the teak wand; all the effects of his spells had been magnified. On his trolley he had his trunk and his cage where his owl, who he had named Hedwig was perched. He was wearing the glamour pendant which made him appear as a blue eyed boy with a pudgy face. No one would think he was Harry Potter.

He took his trolley and headed to the entrance of platform 9 tree-fourths. There were a bunch of red-heads whom he recognized as the Weasleys. Uncle Sev had a very low opinion of the family, especially the twins who pranked him a lot. He let the Weasleys enter the magical platform before he did so. He did not want to get caught in the fray and potentially lose his pendant and thus be exposed. He had heard that the youngest Weasley was a Boy-who-lived fan girl and frankly, it horrified him.

A while later, he was in the Hogwarts Express headed for the last compartments. Even if he was wearing his glamour pendant, he did not want to attract any undue attention. He reached the last and found a girl inside. Probably a muggleborn.

"Can I come in this compartment?" asked Harry

"Of course" replied the girl looking at him.

He entered and sat down before the girl. She had jet black hair with blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. Harry remained staring into her beautiful eyes. However, he soon realized that she had obviously noticed what he was doing and he averted his gaze and, though he would never admit it, he blushed.

He looked back at her and started introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm Ja-" he started, intent on giving his false identity.

"Harry Potter. And I am Eliza Black. Pleased to meet you" she interrupted, her eyes still sparking.

Harry looked at her with a shocked expression. **How had she known?**


End file.
